Smile
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: What a simple piece of string and imagination can do. Smile. One-Shot, MarlenexDenzel.


Smile

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: What a simple piece of string and imagination can do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rainy day in the grand city of Edge, it was a rainy season. Dark clouds soon filled the sky, a dark light-gray sky and a cold breeze filled the air. Inside two occupied little angels were drawing or well at least one was. In the bar of Seventh Heaven, a small figured colored sitting on a bar stool. By her side she had a big glass of orange juice and a box of twenty-four variety crayons. One was home in the living room expect for another child, a male about a few years older than the girl. Seems like the owner of the bar trusted those two enough to let them stay home alone.

Young ten year old Marlene was just humming a tune while drawing a picture, Where on earth was the other child? Twelve year old Denzel was in his room, door locked and occupied on his work. He had a variety of colored papers with him, string, markers, and glue as well as tape and scissors. Denzel was hard at work trying to perfect his work as if it was a masterpiece. "Denzel, are you ok in there?" Marlene knocked on his door but he didn't respond, so she waited. Denzel was just about done cutting a piece of paper. "Yeah, I'm fine Marlene" He yelled out, of course in a polite manor. "Ok" With that Marlene marched back to her seat, seating back down and soon she began her work of coloring again.

About fifteen minutes later a click of a door was heard, Denzel came running out and nearly out of breath as if it was really important. "What is it Denzel?" Denzel was in front of Marlene and holding something in his hands. He held in his hands a bunch of flowers, paper flowers. They were all so unique in their own special way, from a crest to a heart to even a star flower in many different colors. Marlene was surprised and she smiled at him. "Is this for me?" She asked him, he nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few years since that. Twenty-five year old Denzel walked the cold snowy streets of Midgar. Bundled up, wearing a black buttoned coat, blue jeans, his boots, and of course a white turtle neck collared shirt under his coat. He was holding a white bag and a book bag. Seems like he just came out of school - college of course or a coffee shop. It's been snowing in Midgar for about a week now and Denzel has been busy working, no time to go to Egde where _she_still lived.

As he was walking he saw a shadow, a shadow of someone he knew. A woman, young, brown hair, dark brownish sparkly orbs, wearing a white winter dress - turtle neck and had a leaf-flower pattern on the bottom of the dress, she wore boots and held something in here hands. Denzel ran to her, she was getting away or so it seemed with so many people in Midgar all clashed together and bumping into each other, it felt like _she_was moving, leaving, getting away.

He yelled out to her, "Marlene!" He hoped to get her attention and when he saw that she turned around an waited he was glad. "D-Denzel? is that really you?" She called out, as soon as he came closer to her, he was nearly out of breath huffing and gasping for air. "Marlene, wow look at you! you're so... so beautiful" He gave her his trademark smile, she blushed. Denzel was standing in front of little Marlene Wallace. She was no longer little but a young woman - twenty-two to be exact. "It's been so long Denzel, I missed you!" She hugged him, at first surprising him but he soon returned the hug, "Yeah it has, I missed you a lot" He smiled and look at her in the eyes. She didn't really change, she was still little Marlene except she was so radiant and beautiful like she wasn't before, of course she was.

The were standing there, snow falling on them. Before they knew it, they were standing near the park. "Hey Marlene, what's that you got there?" He pointed to the thing Marlene was holing in her hands. She smiled, "The flowers from so many years ago" He looked confused and gave her a puzzled look, "Flowers?" It took him a while to think about and as soon as that little light bulb flashed in his head he knew what she was talking about. He couldn't believe that she still kept that after all these years. "So you still have them? I thought you forgot about them." He replied. "Of course not silly! I loved these flowers" She looked at the flowers in her hands as if they were the most precious things on this world. "Why?" he asked tilting his head giving her a questioning look. "Because you gave them to me." He blushed. "Well... uh.. you know..." Before he could finish speaking she quickly gave him a kiss on the check. He blushed and grew red. "Smile" She said laughing walking away. "Hey wait up Marlene! I haven't seen ya in years and you just leave?!" He started running after her, "Yup!" Was the last thing she said before she started running as if they were playing Tag. I guess somethings don't change. With just a simple piece of string and imagination, you can Smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Credits: FFGirl16 and Square-Enix. I don't own FF, I'm just a fan! Please Read & Review! This is my first One-Shot at MarlenexDenzel so tell me how I did, please? thankies!


End file.
